


Dragon saved by Knight

by PatiSilence



Category: Heartless - ABD Illustrates (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatiSilence/pseuds/PatiSilence
Summary: This is fanfiction based on theory about Lance turning into a dragon by one of the members of discord serwer. There's going to be more headcanons from there
Relationships: Eira Hale/Lance Lothaire
Kudos: 6





	Dragon saved by Knight

There was a threat in an air. Eira could feel it. The group was staying in a small town and unfortunately someone saw his companions doing magic and this information had been following them. Around the town there's been a rumor about sending someone from Jury.

He's been familiar with this name. Famous witch hunters who never failed to capture their target and if rumors are true they're the next target.

"Hey chill Mr. Knight, nothing is happening." Doppel said nonchalantly.

" You don't know that, it's been only a day. A day too long. Why did we stayed in this city instead of run away?" He said clearly annoyed.

" We need to get food, and we were also tired aka basic human needs." Alchemy responded correcting their ponytail.

Eira groaned, he knew they needed this, but the danger was too obvious.

Heartless put his hand on knights shoulder.

" Don't worry Eira , I'm sure the whole Jury situation is just a rumor to scare us."

" I wouldn't be so sure." They heard a voice from above them.

Group eyes immediately moved to the location. On the roof was standing someone dressed in, what they were guessing, jester clothes with his face covered by mask. On his cheeks he had black stars.

" Name's Bandy he bowed " and I came here to get you judgment of Jury."

He smiled widely.

" Oh, hell nah! I ain't going to prison again!" Doppel get up ready to flee.

" Again?" Bandy turned his head.

" U-unfortunely." Said Twoey.

Eira pulled out his sword. 

" We won't be that easy to defeat." He said while pointing his sword towards the jester.

"Oooh. I see you are a swordsman. Well in that case it's not my territory."

Eira looked at him with confused look and then clown jumped off the building towards him. Surprised, he got in a fighting position but then something weirder happened. He unexpectedly turned into mist just to next moment screamed with a sword in his hand. He was able to knock down Eira a few feet back on the ground, when ice knight looked up he realized it wasn't Bandy.

Person standing in front of him was a muscular guy with a big, sharp sword who was grinning hungrily. And he had no shirt. Fuck.

Eira could feel his face getting hotter.

Flints fists ignited. " Hey who are you?! Where is this Bandy guy?"

Dark swordsman turned his head towards fire mage.

"Lance, and Bandy should get here in a second."

After he said these words Flint turned into mist and in his place was standing the jester.

" Hello again."

" Wha- I though Jury is against magic!" Heartless responded confused.

" Oh, mon ami, it's not magic." 

" I pretty sure normal people can't do that." Alchemy said while reaching out for their weapon.

But they were too slow as when they touch it, it disappeared.

" Ananana" said Lance holding it.

" Hey!" 

" Get them out Bandy I take care of this boy first."

He said while looking on Eira still on the ground.

" Oh no you will not." Said the knight getting up and attacking him. 

Lance spared it. Then he kicked his stomach while trying to hit him with handle, Eira dodged it and felt someone lifting him up, when he looked u he saw Heartless.

"Ok you were right let's get out of them."

And with that he started running with leaving black trace after himself.

"Scatter!" Doppel screamed grabbing Twoey and running in different direction, while Alchemy and River run forward towards train station.

Bandy signed. " Now we have more work." And with that he turned Lance into mist. In his place appeared Heartless, meanwhile he was holding Eira in his arms.

"Trying to run away from me pretty boy?"

Eira could feel the rising heat on his face.

He pushed himself away trying to get in a distant. Then he took his sword. 

"Aww come on, don't be scared." His opponent said taking his own weapon.

In the blink of an eye he charged with a long swing of a sword. Eira was able to block it and push him away. He tried to kick him but Lance grabbed his leg and throw him like a shack of potatoes. 

" Heartless run!"

His friend didn't look convinced but run towards train station.

" Sorry, but I can't let you." Said Bandy and switched places with him.

Heartless was looking a little lost at first but then tried again to run to train station just to be then again switched.

"Damn it!" Eira cursed under his breath.

" Hey you're fighting with me!" Lance shouted thrusting his sword next to knight shoulder which made a wound, Eira inhaled trying to attack just for his sword to disappear, once again he was knocked over to the ground. Black Knight stepped on his chest with his foot.

" Come on, are you just a pretty face? No good fighting?" He mocked him with disappointed look on his face.

Eira really had enough of comments about his looks.

Heartless meanwhile was trying to come up with a plan to take Eira away. Something eventually came, once again he started running with full speed towards train station.

" Oh you're not bored with that?" Bandy said panting slightly once again switching places. It's been going for a few minutes and even if he won't admit it was kinda tiring. It was same for Heartless as area around him was almost completely black.

This time he didn't stop after transporting. He still was running and put all his strength into change of direction. He went full speed towards Lance knocking him out of his friend. While doing this he grab Eira's hand and tried to carry him.

It worked but Eira felt shock of pain in his arm from such force.

"What the!?" Lance said while coughing. " What's with his magic? Bandy stop him!"

His companion tried switching up places once again but this time nothing happened.

" Sorry my friend, I think I need a break."

"Are you kidding me!?" 

He rolled his eyes and started running after them, with Bandy behind him.

Heartless jumped into a wagon closing the doors after him. Then he sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

" Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Eira rubbed his shoulder with a grimace on his face.

" Yes, I'm alive. Thank you." The last word was said with a softer expression.

" Eira, Heartless down here."

They heard a voice from other side and saw River in ticket booth

"Come here!" She rushed them with hand.

They come to her closing the door of wagon, when they get close they realize she stood in trapdoors with Alchemy. 

" Why are there trapdoors?" Eira asked while kneeing down.

" I think it was meant to protection in case of attack. So perfect for us." Alchemy answered with a smirk.

" But it's still small" River added with concern.

" Will Heartless fit?" Knight asked holding his ... friend to make sure he won't faint.

" It would be tight, but I think it would be possible." River answered before turning her eyes to Eira" wait, what about you?"

" Don't worry I bend down here if they're going to saw me I will take them away. You just stay here."

Alchemy looked at him with hard look. " Don't try to play hero, just yell and I will punch them."

" Don't worry it's going to be alright."

  
  


He handled them Heartless and after they lowered the hatch he laid down and waited. Finally, he heard the pair jumping to train. He tried to calm down and don't make fuss. Then he heard train going from station but didn't heard those two getting out.

To make sure of his theory he stayed where he was for about 5 minutes before finally getting up, when he got up there was no one around.

He knocked the door.

" They're gone you can come out."

He helped open the door and take them out.

" Ow my back hurts." Alchemy moaned while rubbing their back.

" Here." River touched them and their back started lightly glowing for a moment. " Are you now ok?" She asked taking her hand away.

" Yeah, it's good now."

" Where is the rest?" Heartless asked.

" I think I saw Doppel and Twoey running towards some abonded house."

" Alright you go see them I go find Flint ." Eira ordered.

" Oh, wait! You also need healing." Riverquickly graped his hand and arm, once again the glow was shown.

" Thank you."

_

"Flint! Flint! Where are you?!" Eira screamed walking around the city.

There was no one around because of what happened earlier. He wasn't sure where that clown could teleported him, so he looked everywhere. Finally he heard muffed screaming.

"Flint!?" He looked around but didn't saw him. So he tried listening and went after a sound. It was coming from the depot.

" Don't worry I'm here." He said while reaching the clap door. 

But when he pulled it he realized it was locked. He grabbed padlock not sure what to do. He squished it out of frustration then he saw a bit of ice forming around it. He let go out of panic and looked at his hand. Having a mix felling he squeezed it into a fist. He looked around hoping to find something useful then he saw an axe leaning against a stump. 

He run towards it and grab it.

" Sorry whoever this belongs I will give it back!" 

He took good swing and hit lock a few times. He assumed it would be easier to replace it.

Finally, the lock was gone and he opened door. Inside he saw Flint kneeing next to vegetables and his friends expression changed to a relief.

" It's good to see you."

" The feeling is mutual." 

He gave him a hand to helped get out of there.

" Is this were you've been the whole time?" Eira asked to make sure .

"Yeah, it looks like they had planed where they want us to be."

" Hey!" 

They heard a voice shouting at them when they look around they saw Doppel and Twoey with the rest.

" Good, looks like you haven't got a problem with finding them."

" It just because we wanted them to find us!" Doppel get in a defensive mod. " Also did you really couldn't get out of there alone? The doors were literally wooden." He pointed a finger at Flint.

" I might have fire powers, but I'm not fireproof. Also, what would happen if the houses around got fire or food? Someone worked for that."

"H-he's right." Twoey get in to defend fighter.

Doppel looked at his copy sideways which spooked him.

" Alright since everyone is here let's get out of here before these fricks come back." Alchemy clapped their hands together trying to get them on track.

" I agree, I don't want to meet them again." 

* * *

While our magic band was moving out of city, Lance and Bandy were sitting on a passenger's wagon. After running around the train they realize that magic users weren't in it and while dark knight was frustrated at that the jester just went to a stuff and bought tickets for them on the expense of Jury

" They weren't even that hard to beat how could they get away!?" He screamed, like tenth time.

" Oh just let it go, you're just salty because that guy wasn't as good of swordsman as you wanted."

" He knew what he was doing, he looked competent so why was he not fighting with full strength!"

" And there it goes." He said while sipping a tea.

" Why didn't we just went back!? "

" Because A) The train already drove far when we realize they aren't here and B) I really didn't want to take care a magic users today. I went because you wanted to fight." He put his cup of tea down. " Also that blonde one... he was more powerful than we though. It was harder for me to switch with him, and you felt it too when he ran next to you." He looked serious at that moment.

  
  


" Yeah" he answered reluctantly " he was weird."

" So if the Jury wanna catch them they need to know that to take for target."

Lance snorted. " I already know who is my target."

Bandy signed. " You won't let go of that knight won't you?"

" I know he's strong! I know who's strong with weapons! I mean come one he didn't even use his magic!"

" Looking at your behavior now and your texts back them I swear if I didn't know you I would think he caught your eye." He smirked at his friend.

"Hey just because he is pretty looking dude doesn't mean I want something more thank to blow him into the ground!"

  
  


Bandy looked at his friend with eyebrow raised and eye wide open. Meanwhile, Lance looked determined.

" I don't think you understand what you just said but okay."

For the rest of the travel their conversation was familiar.


End file.
